Firasat
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Nii-chan."


_Kupikir, tak akan mungkin ada suatu kesempatan dimana aku bisa bahagia._

_Meniti jalan penuh luka,_

_tanpa ada yang tahu,_

_tanpa ada yang mengira._

_Kehilangan cinta di hati,_

_bulan sabit yang melengkung di bibir,_

_dan kehangatan dari orang lain._

_Tapi harus ada yang melakukan ini._

_Setidaknya, inilah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk semua._

_Untuk desa yang kucintai._

_Untuk saudara mungilku yang kubanggakan._

_Adikku yang rapuh... harta paling berharga yang harus kulindungi._

* * *

**Firasat**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nii-chan."

* * *

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Aku menatap ke arah suara itu berasal. Kulihat raut wajah seorang anak yang sangat kukenal—_luar dalam_. Luka dan noda darah menghiasi wajah yang amat mirip denganku itu. Tatapannya penuh tanya, geram, dan keraguan. Kusadari hatiku berdecit satu kali. Tanpa kuperintah, tanganku ingin meraihnya. Memeluknya erat dan mengusap kepalanya. Merasakan helaian rambut birunya yang halus... ah, ya, apakah rambutnya masih selembut yang dulu?

Dahulu kala, ada saat dimana adikku ini akan menyambutku pulang. Memelukku dari depan dan menggosokkan kepalanya ke daguku. Aroma shampo selalu tercium tiap kali ia melakukannya. Aroma yang membuat _kangen_, aroma yang sudah bertahun-tahun menempel di rongga hidungku. Anak ini akan selalu datang dan memintaku menemaninya latihan. Tak peduli seberapa banyak kerut lelah menempel di wajah kakaknya. Anak yang selalu penuh ambisi untuk mengejarku, walau akulah yang paling tahu betapa ia iri dan benci padaku. Namun tak apa. Akulah dinding yang harus ia lewati. Akulah pacuan_nya_. Akulah _tolakannya_.

Sayang, itu semua tinggal kenangan.

"Kau... Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan di belakangmu? Orang-orang Konoha itu.."

Tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku tidak tahu, mungkin hidupku akan menjadi lebih mudah. Aku tidak diam saja di luar sana dan mengurung diri di sebuah tempat terpencil. Aku berkeliling dunia, pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kau kira dan mendengar suara-suara mereka.

Aku dapat melihat dia kembali ke salah satu memorinya mengenai orang-orang konoha yang menghinaku di suatu tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi, entah dengan siapa. Kemungkinan besar dengan _Uchiha Madara_. Karena dia_lah_ dalang dari terkuaknya rahasia yang telah kusimpan dan kujaga agar tak ada seorang pun yang kelak akan tahu.

"Mereka... mereka berkata buruk tentangmu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah kaulakukan untuk mereka. Mereka tidak tahu penderitaanmu untuk mereka. Tapi mereka bisa tersenyum lebar sambil berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Dan sekarang, sekali lagi kau berusaha menyelamatkan mereka? Apa yang salah dengan otakmu sebenarnya? Kau jenius, Itachi. Kau **sempurna**. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini!"

Itu tadi tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telingaku. Lebih kepada perintah.

Hmph. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil.

"Karena Konoha begitu berharga untukku,"

Sasuke terkejut.

Dia tahu hal itu, tak mungkin dia tak menyadari hal itu. Tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Di sana lah aku dilahirkan, dibesarkan. Di sana aku selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang ramah dan penuh kehangatan. Setiap kali memasuki gerbang setelah selesai menuntaskan misi, aku selalu bepikir, 'Ah, aku pulang.'

Di sana lah rumahku berada. Keluargaku ada di Konoha, dan itu bukan hanya Uchiha. Dan yang terpenting.."

Aku menatapnya... kemudian kurasakan otot wajahku bergerak dan membentuk sebuah bulan sabit di bibir tipisku.

"...kau, Sasuke."

Ia menggigit bibir. Air mukanya berubah.

"Kenapa, denganku?" tanyanya parau.

"Kalau kau tidak di sana, _tidak di Konoha_, mungkin aku akan berpikir dua kali."

Kurasa begitu. Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan tetap melindungi desa api itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa lihat, 'kan? Aku tidak di Konoha lagi. Aku sudah bukan warga Konoha."

"Hmph," Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum kecil, hampir tertawa. Sifatnya yang keras kepala ini kembali mengingatkanku tentang dirinya di masa lalu. Bagaimana dia selalu merengut tiap kali aku tidak bisa menemaninya berlatih atau bermain.

"Mungkin benar, tapi _kau_ di ingatanku selalu ada di sana, di Konoha."

Lelaki berbaju putih itu terkesiap.

"Kurasa, hal lain yang ingin kulindungi pada desa itu adalah kenangan-kenanganku sendiri." Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Dan lalu aku menatap ke arah dedaunan yang menutupi langit biru.

.

.

Dia bukan Itachi yang kukenal.

Itachi yang kutahu memiliki sosok yang dingin. Dia seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menghancurkan Uchiha dan menjatuhkanku dalam jurang kebencian. Tidak. Bukan seperti lagi melainkan memang dia_lah_ yang membunuh Uchiha dari dalam. Pembunuh keji yang sangat kubenci..

Tapi orang didepanku ini mengeluarkan tatapan yang luar biasa hangat. Senyum yang beberapa kali ia tunjukkan bukan seperti senyum kamuflase. Malah, lebih tepat dibilang senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Senyum yang keluar dari orang yang seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah menggerakkan otot bibirnya. Senyum yang... telah terkubur dalam-dalam di ingatanku.

Itachi yang ada di hadapanku sekarang bukan seperti lelaki yang selalu kukejar dari dulu demi menumpaskan amarahku. Dulu, aku selalu mengejarnya hanya untuk membunuhnya. Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa membalaskan dendam klanku, Uchiha. Namun orang ini, yang sedari tadi menjawab pertanyaanku dengan entengnya, dia bukan Itachi yang ingin kumusnahkan keberadaannya.

Dia.. dia kakak yang selalu kucari keberadaannya. Sosok kakak yang dahulu mendadak hilang bagai angin. Kakak yang selalu kukejar bukan untuk kubunuh, melainkan karena dialah tolak ukurku. Dia adalah saudara kebanggaanku.

Mungkin dari awal dia tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Dia hanya menutupi keberadaannya, menutupi kebenarannya. Dari dulu dia tak pernah berubah, dia tetap kakak yang...

yang..

...sangat menyayangiku.

Dia, kakakku.

Selama ini, semua kejahatan yang ia lakukan adalah skenario untuk melindungiku dan Konoha. Dia menempelkan cap hitam pada dirinya sendiri agar tak ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Dia membohongi semua orang. Orang ini tidak peduli pada ketenaran dan harga diri, dia lebih meninggikan kebahagian orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, dia hidup dalam noda dosa.

Tapi bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya, _sedikit pun_.

Mataku benar-benar telah tertutup pada kebencian yang mendalam dan hasutan orang-orang di sekitarku. Mataku terlalu terbiasa merasakan kedamaian dan ketentraman di Konoha, yang merupakah hasil jerih payah dan keringat darah dari orang yang dulu paling kubenci.

Sharingan atau Mangekyou, tak ada satupun yang berhasil melihat masa depan ataupun masa lalu. Sedalam-dalamnya mata ini dapat melihat, tetap tak bisa menembus rahasia terdalam dari kakakku sendiri. Apakah aku bahkan masih bisa disebut sebagai adiknya?

Dan ambisiku sekarang adalah membalaskan penderitaannya. Konoha harus merasakan penderitaan yang dialami olehnya selama ini dibalik tawa mereka semua. Mereka tertawa, bahkan tanpa mengetahui siapa yang telah membuat mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku muak mengingat senyuman mereka semua. Aku muak pada kebaikan mereka semua. Aku muak pada diriku sendiri yang sempat terlena pada nuansa Konoha.

Dan sekarang, dia di hadapanku tetap mencintai Konoha sebagaimana dia dulu. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang ia lakukan sampai sekarang adalah untuk Konoha, dunia Shinobi, dan aku.

Aku benci melihat pemikirannya ini. Dia memiliki intelegensi tinggi, tapi kenapa dia begitu bodoh dalam melakukan pilihan? Bodoh, bodoh, kakakku yang bodoh.

Aku menatapnya penuh kekesalan.

Aku ingin dia sadar, bahwa tak ada keuntungan yang dapat dia ambil dari melindungi desa yang _terlalu_ ia cintai itu. Semuanya percuma, semuanya sia-sia!

Kenapa dia tidak mengerti? Dia jenius, bukan?

"Sasuke,"

Kuarahkan pandanganku kepadanya. Kupandang ia sesinis yang kubisa.

"Apapun yang kulakukan, aku tak akan bisa merubahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang bisa merubahmu hanya seseorang di tempat lain yang juga tengah berjuang bersama kita. Kepadanya lah kuberikan tekad apiku. Dialah satu-satunya yang kupercayai dapat merubahmu."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau mengerti siapa yang kumaksud, Sasuke. Tak mungkin kau tak menyadarinya."

Jelas yang dia maksud tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah.. Naruto.

"Kau bermimpi kalau dia dapat merubahku."

"Hmph." Kulihat Itachi tertawa kecil. Entah apa yang lucu.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu kemudian mendekat perlahan. Aku menunggu ia sampai ke tempatku. Lalu, dia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Jabatlah."

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Tapi tetap kujabat tangan itu.

Tangan itu tadinya begitu besar, sampai-sampai telapak tanganku yang kecil selalu tenggelam di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang baik tanganku dan tangannya telah seimbang. Tak ada yang lebih besar, tak ada yang lebih kecil.

Tangannya menggenggamku erat. Hatiku berdegup takut, firasatku tak enak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

"Hah?"

Ini bahkan bukan hari ulang tahunku.

"Selamat tahun baru, selamat hari natal, selamat hari kasih sayang, selamat hari ibu, selamat hari ayah, selamat atas kelulusanmu, selamat atas keberhasilan misi pertamamu..."

Itachi terus melanjutkan ucapan selamatnya yang mulai tak karuan. Badai ucapan selamat datang menghujaniku. Tak ada angin, tak ada ujan. Hari pun 100% cerah. Ini ada apa sebenarnya?

"STOP!"

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tak mau mendapat ucapan selamat dariku?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Hentikan! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, hah?"

"Haha, tentu saja mengucapkan selamat padamu. Selama ini aku belum pernah memberikan ucapan selamat kepadamu, bukan? Hari-hari penting berlalu begitu saja dan tidak mungkin aku datang menemuimu hanya untuk mengucapkannya.

'_Dan mungkin ini kali terakhir aku bisa bertemu denganmu.'"_

Kalimat terakhirnya terdengar hanya seperti gumaman. Aku bahkan tak yakin apa dia benar-benar mengatakannya atau telingaku salah dengar.

Aku tertegun menyadari diriku sendiri tersenyum. Aku tertegun mendapati diriku sendiri berbahagia. Tapi apa yang dia bilang memang ada benarnya.

Ah, kalau tidak salah hari ini kan...

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kembali senyum itu. Senyum yang murni nan polos. Senyum yang sama dalam ingatan yang selalu kusimpan selama bertahun-tahun. Satu-satunya ingatan yang telah membuatku tegar menapaki setiap jalan yang kulalui.

Mungkin hubungan kami tidak bisa benar-benar kembali seperti sedia kala, seperti dahulu kala. Tapi walau sedikit, memori itu mulai kembali. Di balik buruknya masalah yang timbul karena edo tensei ini, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Kabuto di lain waktu. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak mungkin bangkit sekali lagi dan bertemu muka dengan saudaraku ini.

"Hey, '_Nii-chan._'"

Aku mendengar sebuah kata yang sangat _nostalgic_. Aku tertegun. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri. Mungkin alur cerita yang berjalan lembut ini mulai membawaku terbawa suasana. Haha, lucu sekali. Permainan kehidupan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Nii-chan_."

Namun aku mendengar kata itu lagi. Dengan suara yang sama dengan suara yang mendekam di telingaku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Wajahku berkedut. Panggilan itu membuatku rindu. Aku menatapnya, mempertanyakan kepastian—bukan, _kemungkinan._

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak berani menatapku tepat di mata. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya sekali lagi."

Jadi yang tadi itu benar adanya. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi atau apa.

Benar juga, kalau tidak salah terhitung dari tanggal terakhir kali aku hidup, harusnya sekarang adalah tanggal dimana aku lahir. Sembilan Juni—_mm_, hari ini penuh arti.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Akhirnya dia mau menatapku.

"Kau membuat hari ini begitu indah. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku yang terbaik."

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Entah itu hanya bayanganku atau mungkin Sasuke memang mengerti apa maksud dari setiap perkataanku sedari tadi.

Kata-kata itu akan kubawa sampai kekubur Sasuke,

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Nii-chan.'_

_._

* * *

_"Knowing who I actually am is the key to reach perfection. Because that means knowing what I can and cannot do." _

_—Uchiha Itachi  
_

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ITACHI-ANATAAA. Hey, I always love you and this is crazy. So here's my gift, and win the battle, Baby?

(latar cerita: chapter 581-588)

.

.

9 Juni 2012,

Celia Agarashi


End file.
